My Babysitter was a Mafia Boss
by faname
Summary: Tsuna is shunned by others because he kept talking to himself. They didn't know that he was talking to his 'babysitter' Giotto. A mafia boss who's dead for 400 years. Tsuna should have seen the entire situation as a prelude to chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**MY BABYSITTER WAS A MAFIA BOSS**

**Summary: Tsuna is shunned by others because he kept talking to himself. They didn't know that he was talking to his 'babysitter' Giotto. A mafia boss who's dead for 400 years. Tsuna should have seen this as a prelude to chaos.**

**Warnings: Slightly dark (?) No pairings as of yet (still thinking about it). This fic was written on a sudden whim and I couldn't let the idea go.**

Hmm. I know I shouldn't be starting a new story when I still have another ongoing. Oh well. Please forgive me? Also I would like to warn you guys that the best I could do as of now is to update my stories at least once a month since I'm busy with school and all that (it continues its terrible reign over summer). That means this won't be updated until next month, and MTT! would probably updated this week (I'm working on it). Let's all hope for small mercies.

Without further ado!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: How It All Started**

Giotto once thought that once he died, it would be just that. Death meant peace. Death meant he will stop existing and finally get the rest he had wanted since the age of seventeen. He wouldn't open his eyes again and feel the gaping hole inside his chest, or the persistent pangs of guilt that stabbed him over and over again. He won't be consumed by those dark feelings again. And his only regret when he dies was that he was the last to leave, his guardians going ahead of him by years.

Screw that.

When he died, his past continued to haunt him.

He had left Italy and Vongola in hopes that the sins of being the boss of the most influential mafia family in Italy would be left inside that damned office full of paperwork. Or the spilt blood that forever stained those expensive pinstriped suits and the stupid cape would stop coloring his dreams with the vibrant crimson red and the smell of gunpowder. He had gone to Japan in hopes of starting over a new life on the land of the rising sun, away from the dark mafia.

Oh no. Those accursed rings made sure to bring him to hell and back. At that moment, Giotto swore he really hated being a mafia boss.

Sure, being a mafia boss had its quirks. He was famous all around, got the dirty money many would kill for, women flocked around him like bees to honey (it didn't help that he was drop-dead gorgeous), he's got subordinates who would do whatever he says them to do, he's got the influence which tightly gripped the whole country of Italy.

He couldn't and wouldn't give a damn to any of those things though.

All he could care about right now was why he was standing (or maybe floating was a better word) in an endless expanse of sky. At first, he thought he was in heaven, but that hope was quickly crushed when he noticed the glowing crest of the Vongola famiglia glowing right beneath his feet. He tried to ignore the bright image and tried to find the high golden gates, or the chorus of angels who were supposed to sing their heavenly melody with harps accompanying their tune, or any kind of soul. Anyone.

After looking around and floating around, the sky started to darken. In no time at all, rain started to fall with thunder and lightning flashing across the sky. Such stormy weather couldn't be found in heaven, right?

Giotto finally stopped moving and sat down in midair, where he could feel something solid under him even though he could see nothing. The queerness of the whole situation didn't register in his confused mind though, he could only think of one thing. The only plausible answer his hyper intuition had been trying to tell him since a while ago.

A part of his spirit was trapped inside the Vongola ring of the Sky.

Imagine Primo's horror being trapped inside a ring alone, and later with a PMS-ing Secondo, Terzo who kept grieving over the fact he won't grow his hair again, Quarto who kept tattling about the different recipes he had wanted to cook, Quinto who keep looking at himself using every reflective surface he saw, a brooding Sesto, a self-conscious Settimo and Ottavo seething about the fact that even in death she still gets to be with _boys_.

The other Vongola bosses had to deal with a moaning and complaining Primo for years.

* * *

**400 Years Later…**

Giotto sighed as he sat on one of the countless cushions that lay around the endless expanse of blue, going as far as lounging and stretching like a cat on the soft material and he was sure that if any other Mafiosi saw him acting like that they would have thought of his manners as a disgrace. He'll do that in spite and because he was bored out of his mind right now too. But he guessed it was better than dealing with the other bosses fighting over something trivial. Giotto swore that they were starting to lose it. Just a little while ago, he saw the Vongola Quarto combing his hair with one of those forks of his out of boredom. Ah, another horror besides the paperwork.

The young man shook his head to get the disturbing thoughts out of his mind and opted to watch the white, puffy clouds pass by lazily and focusing on the calm blue that was present above and below him. Even after all these years, he still didn't know much about the place he was currently residing in. From what he knows, he's inside a three-dimensional pocket space inside the Vongola ring and apparently, every deceased boss gets to spend some high quality time inside it. Whether they were floating in the sky or if the sky was really solid since they were able to walk properly without floating away, is still a mystery. Whatever, at least they didn't fall out off the sky. Giotto didn't want to know whether they could die again, and death by freefalling for thousands of feet didn't sound endearing at all.

The sky also changed weather depending on their mood. He saw the sky turn stormy, with complete rain pelting down and harsh winds nipping at them .There were times where there was nothing but mist around them, creating images and sceneries they wanted to see. This happened when they were in the mood to take trips down memory lanes. There were also those calm days where there was nothing but the warm sun and the clouds, just like now.

It was fascinating to watch at first but the novelty quickly wore off. It was a fortunate thing the mist could provide them things to pass the time away. And it was also fortunate they could watch what was happening in the world of the living if they concentrated enough. It helped cure the boredom but Giotto had no interest to watch right now simply because there was nothing interesting happening down there, except watch Vongola Nono have his way with the ladies whenever he gets to ditch those wretched paperwork from time to time. Giotto couldn't find it in himself to blame the already old man for fooling around once in a while and apparently, the other bosses couldn't too. Giotto would have been the first to confess that he got addicted to chocolate as a means to release pent-up stress. And Secondo was guilty of wrecking the underground training room in the Vongola Headquarters at least once a week. And Quarto would visit the kitchen at ridiculous hours at night to cook something (a meal more than worthy for five-star hotels) and eat it all up in one minute. The Vongola bosses' guilty pleasures and secret stress-relieving techniques could go on.

"Vongola Primo," a voice said behind him and Giotto turned his head to see who it was. Daniela stood there with a small smile on her face as she sat down with him on the cushions. There were more comfortable chairs and sofas around actually, and Giotto even has a throne-like chair made especially for him, but due to reasons unknown the other bosses Primo preferred to lie down the invisible floor. Hence, the cushions and expensive rugs scattered around.

The blond gave a smile at the beautiful yet fierce-looking woman beside him. Giotto was remorseful of the fact that she ended up as a mafia boss wherein she could have ended up with other bright and successful careers in life. "I remember telling you to call me Giotto," he chided lightly as he watched the refined young woman blink and blush lightly at her mistake.

This was another thing that Giotto noticed all of them were thankful for, that in this strange world inside the ring, they didn't look old. It seems that their appearances are based when they were at the prime of their life as a boss. Their ages vary but not one of them had graying hair or heavily lined faces. Giotto is the youngest one of them at the age of twenty-three. Well, back to the topic.

"Giotto," she started again, "I was just watching my son, Timoteo, having a meeting with the Outside Advisor, Sawada Iemitsu. I think you'll be interested to what I learned."

The blond blinked before a thoughtful frown graced his handsome features. Sawada Iemitsu was the last living descendant of his direct bloodline, in other words, family. He visited the man from time to time to check up on him and at times offer some help without the man knowing but other than that, Giotto spent his time dawdling or watching other people and events away from the mafia for a change of scenery.

"What about him? Did something happen?" he asked calmly.

Daniela cracked a small smile. "I heard Timoteo congratulating him for getting married. Looks like your bloodline shan't perish."

Giotto sighed in relief and happiness for his descendant. The woman he was betrothed to was most likely Nana, the ditzy woman Iemitsu had met one day when hanging out in a cafe while in vacation on Japan. Giotto couldn't have chosen a better wife because she was exactly the type to bring in sunshine whenever she went, and she had a good and kind heart which was rare to find nowadays. These were what Giotto had observed on the occasions he dropped by to watch Iemitsu's daily life.

To know that he was getting married was both a joy and a worry to hear. Joy for obvious reasons and worry because Giotto knew that Iemitsu won't give up his position as the Outside Advisor of the Vongola for personal reasons. Iemitsu saw Timoteo as a second father figure after he saved him and his family from the one of the big-shot Yakuza groups in Japan. This was the reason Iemitsu can't leave the mafia because he saw his job as repayment to the Vongola Nono. There were high chances that Iemitsu would be away for mafia business and Nana would be left alone in Japan. And if they'll have a kid, the poor child would probably grow without a father. Not only that, his family would be a target for assassins and enemies of the Vongola. It was dangerous to have a family without knowledge of their ties to the mafia.

Now that he thinks about it, is marriage really okay for Iemitsu? The guy probably knows the dangerous possibilities and he still pushed through it?

Daniela watched as her predecessor frown and run his hand through his already messy hair a few times, already knowing what the man was thinking. She decided to offer her own advice.

"If I may suggest Giotto, you should visit them from time to time and check up on them."

The man blinked and then nodded his head in agreement. "Thank you for the information and advice Daniela. I shall visit them now," Giotto said as he excused himself. The woman nodded and they separated ways. Daniela off to the countless fashion magazines stacked on one of the misty coffee tables and Giotto towards their private areas.

Their private areas consisted of nothing but a wide space separated by a veil of mist and walls of tall and puffy clouds. They also have the freedom to design their own area as they want with the help of the Mist and make them more real with the help of Thunder flames. Giotto's space looked more like the small and crumbling hut he used to share with G during their childhood, with a small garden space in front where a big tree stood, shading a good part of the lawn. It was the home he knew before they founded the Vongola. Both of them were homeless kids who needed to take care of themselves out in the streets. Giotto, at the age of six, was already an orphan while G ran away from home due to abuse by his family - two kids who met each other one rainy day and shared one loaf of bread to get by their hunger.

The blond sat on the grass the way Indians did, his back against the tree trunk. He closed his eyes and concentrated, picturing the face of Iemitsu and Nana, though her features were a bit sketchy due to him only seeing her rarely. The grass in front of him started to blur, the green fading to grey before erupting to a mix of colors forming different shapes. Soon, he saw a scene of a typical sub-urban neighborhood, the image focusing on one particular house that was just like the rest.

He watched as the front door opened and out came a tall, well-muscled and slightly tanned man with blond hair exit the house. He wore a big goofy grin on his rough and rugged yet handsome face. His hair alone was a dead giveaway that he wasn't entirely Japanese, and he was a bit too tall to be one. He was wearing a simple white shirt and worn jeans which were so different to the expensive Italian suits he used to wear. His face was clean-shaven and his brown eyes alight with happiness, the complete opposite of the boss facade he always donned. Sawada Iemitsu looked really different when he was outside the world of organized crime.

He whistled as he opened the mailbox to get the newspaper and letter for the day while discreetly checking anything from Italy or anything remotely suspicious. He sighed when there were none and went back inside, cheerfully waving at a passing old couple.

The image followed Iemitsu as he closed the door and Giotto inspected the inside of their new house. It was quite simple with the shoe rack situated near the door and the traditional raised floor. Stairs towards the second floor greeted him and a short hallway leading to other parts of the house. Iemitsu kicked off his slippers and walk towards what seemed to be the kitchen.

"Iemitsu dear, breakfast's ready!" a voice chirped happily and Giotto was greeted by a sight of a beaming Nana. She had long brown hair that reached just above her face and warm brown eyes set in a delicately featured face. She was looking at Iemitsu affectionately. Just looking at the couple and immediately Giotto felt slightly green. He was a happy man by birth but certainly not a romantic mushy type. And he was born in a time that proper etiquette was a must.

"My sweet Nana," Iemitsu breathed out in a daze.

"Iemitsu dear," Nana swooned.

Giotto found himself closing his eyes and also pressing his hands to his ears for good measure. God, he felt like a child in the presence of these two, and also like a freaking intruder in their moment (which he really was). When a few minutes passed, Giotto opened his eyes again to see Iemitsu being fed by an ecstatic Nana.

Primo also noticed the slight bulge on Nana's stomach and he raised a brow. He didn't know he had been gone that long to miss their engagement and wedding. Nana was also a few weeks pregnant. He smiled as he watched Iemitsu cuddle Nana's stomach and talking on and on to his unborn child. He was happy for them, he really was. Giotto remembered how he felt the moment he learned that his wife was pregnant with their first child, how happy he was that he would soon have his own child to mollycoddle and love. He even thought up of different names for the unborn child for months before settling with the one his wife thought up.

Giotto held out a hand to the misty portal and towards Nana's stomach. He didn't expect to touch her because the restrictions didn't allow it; he had tried several times before but failed. Therefore, he was surprised when his hand passed through the indigo flames and felt warmth, real warmth, under his fingertips and the feel of smooth fabric.

He pulled out his hand and the image dissolved back to mist due to his broken concentration but Giotto didn't notice. His full attention was on what happened a while ago. First, his hand passed through and to the world outside the ring. Second, the sensation he just had. He couldn't mistake the feeling he felt just now.

It was the warmth of a living human. Nana's warmth to be exact. And something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was like the heat pulsed under his skin, sending a warm feeling through his veins, calming his mind down and feeling absolute harmony.

For one insane moment, Giotto thought he felt the sky flame in Nana, when Giotto could perfectly see the sun flames that burned bright within her.

What the heck just happened?

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think? Express your lovely opinions through reviews! Make this authoress happy while she's treading on dark waters here. Click that lovely button down there. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ciao! Sorry for this late update and I would like to warn you that you should start to get used to this because I will have to concentrate on my studies and my reviews, because I am about to take my college entrance exams for the next few months. So sorry for the slow updates. I am in a rush to type this so if there are many mistakes, feel free to bash my head for it. I'll get to them later.

**Announcement: **Concerning the pairings, I have decided not to include them. This is officially a family fic. Also, I have never thought of making this as an incest fic.

**Warnings: **Minor cussing. Childbirth (oh, not _all _the details, seeing as I don't know much myself. I'm a bit embarrassed to admit that I tried, though). That's all of it, I think... Oh, and baby Tsuna too! XD

**Crazyanime, xRinyukix, yuki hime, kisa, KhRfan12, MaiA, EK12, Phantom Hitman 1412, Hayate The Soul Reaper, Rekishichizu, Final Syai Lunar Generation, mangopudding, long live marshmallows, xxYuunaxx, Soul of the World, ezcap1st, Hunny Bunny, Bluelup28, Butterfree, Kirin Ieyatsu, Shattered Teacup, Syrlai, fatesmask, Nina Himmel, Phidias Bagel, Darkened Fire Dragon **thanks for reviewing! I never expected to receive so many! You guys just made this stupid day all the better. =)

Read on and REVIEW! I love you guy for it.

* * *

**MY BABYSITTER WAS A MAFIA BOSS**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**7 Months Later…**

"Oh god it HURTS!" the woman who was too far gone in pain screamed, causing the group of people who are currently attending to her wince at the shrill sound. The well-toned and muscled man was probably the most obvious of all of them for he almost jumped at the sound.

"D-Don't worry Nana! We're almost there! Just hold on!" the blond shouted back while barely managing to curse out loud at himself. Way to go at trying to sound all calm and collected. Iemitsu was probably a useless mass of shit right now – how useless of a husband can he be when he couldn't even comfort his own wife right now?

The group who were now running through the maze of white corridors slowed down a bit as two ran ahead to open the doors of a secluded room deep in the hospital. Iemitsu felt his muscles relax a tiny bit, finding comfort that they were finally _there _and that they were finally a step closer to having their –

"Iemitsu it GODDAMN HURTS! It's there! It's there! I could _feel_ it! My baby!"

This time, all of them flinched away from the madly screaming woman.

The blond choked on his breath a bit in shock, still getting over the fact that his sweet and kind and soft-spoken wife just cursed so loudly, and barely managed to calm down a bit before replying. "It's okay, _mio tesoro_. We're already here. In no time at all our little baby will join us, okay? Just –"

"Iemitsu! What if-! He's coming out, he's… _My baby!_" she wailed incoherently. There was no doubt in everyone's mind that Nana was becoming hysterical. This threw Iemitsu's panicky state into more upheaval as he scrambled about at finding the right words.

"Nana, calm down-"

The blond man didn't finish when one of the nurse stopped him from entering the threshold to the operating room. Iemitsu sent a half-hearted glare towards her way, but his eyes mostly training on Nana's squirming form and her cries of her 'baby suffocating in there'. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the nurse spoke to him. "I'm sorry sir, but you have to wait outside. We'll alert you once the labor has been finished."

His eyes snapped back to the smaller woman in front of him, unintentionally frightening her soul out of her. "And why can't I? I am her husband! I'm the father of the child she's about to give birth to! It is my right to be there by her side!" he almost snapped but fortunately, he had finally gathered all the cool and calm he could muster right now – which wasn't much. He was liable to explode any minute now.

The young nurse shifted under his intense gaze and took a deep breath before speaking as calmly as she could. "Will you be able to manage seeing your wife give birth? See how your son exits your wife's womb through her vagina? The sight of your son's head squeezing through her clitoris and all the blood that accompanies it? How the rest of the body will come slowly after the head, and how it is being pushed through with every force your wife could have? Will you be able to?"

She watched, a bit fascinated, at how quickly the man's face change colors. It was red at first, then it became deathly pale, then blue as if he couldn't breathe, until it finally settled on a sick green color. "Y-yeah. I'll sit and wait over here," he said in faint voice. The young nurse nodded, satisfied at having accomplished her duty but also internally flinching at the thought of damaging mental scars on the man forever.

She shook her head sympathetically. Some things just needed to be done.

"Good. We'll alert you after everything is finished," the nurse said gently as he watched the man walk dazedly to the row of plastic chairs by the side. She went back inside and out of the corner of her eyes, she saw black suited men standing around the corner and leaning on the wall casually. Her eyes widened a bit before shrugging it off, they were not important now.

The blond man heard the door click close and the red light turn on top of it – signaling that the room was currently being used. He tried to do his best to ignore the muffled screams from within and flinched at the mental images the nurse had so kindly instilled in his brain. Now he couldn't stop thinking of all the blood, and Nana's face contorted in an expression of pain as she gasped for breath at every push –

He slapped himself.

"Well, you're certainly better off than I expected," a slightly accented voice spoke behind him, the amused tone grating on his nerves. He took a few seconds to school his expression into something more acceptable of his status and turned towards the person, ignoring the fact that he had just hit himself and that his cheek was probably red.

"Ganauche," Iemitsu acknowledged, his tone cool but his eyes telling otherwise. Vongola Nono's thunder guardian just stared at him for a while before cracking an easy-going smile and suppressing a guffaw.

Vongola Nono's thunder guardian was no doubt the youngest, both by looks and his age. He was a tall man of more than six feet with bi-colored hair that he claimed was the rage among the teenagers today, making the other guardians groan and the Ninth to shake his head at how the fully-grown man insisted to act like a teenager. Ganauche had a handsome face that had a boyish edge to it – almost mischievous. It was lucky that he had matured over the years, Iemitsu could still remember the headaches Timoteo got when he was training the thunder when he was still younger. The Ninth couldn't last a day without three bottles of aspirin.

"What got your boxers so twisted oh, most honorable Outside Advisor?" Ganauche said, no doubt trying to lighten up the mood and was rewarded with a small twitch of Iemitsu's lips. The older man relaxed his shoulders and his usual mob boss expression made its appearance. Deeming that the blond man won't jump on Ganauche for whatever reason (he found out quite some time ago that men could be quite like a PMS-ing pregnant woman if their wife had gone into a labor), he walked closer to the frazzled man.

The thunder guardian sat on a plastic chair a seat apart from the other man. Ganauche took on a relaxed posture but Iemitsu's trained eyes could see the alertness in his position. The CEDEF leader was a bit more reassured at the thought of having reliable allies helping them out. No matter even if it was Ganauche who would sometimes act too much of a laid-back youth without a care in the world rather than the experienced fighter that he truly is.

"So, what's the status?" he asked lowly. They kept their voices at a minimum to prevent possible eavesdroppers from hearing. They couldn't be too sure after all if the enemies or their spies weren't around after all. The mere thought sent his whole body to tense up yet again.

It wasn't only Nana's childbirth that has been messing with his nerves lately. Iemitsu had been contacted a few months ago that the CEDEF leader's absence from his work had started spreading through the Mafia grapevine. None of them – the Vongola and CEDEF's higher echelons – were really surprised about the information leak but Iemitsu had hoped that word of his leave won't spread after a few years. He didn't zealously hide all information about his real family from his own Mafia _famiglia _for nothing. There was a reason why his wedding with Nana was only attended by closest family relatives only (Nana's parents and Timoteo and his guradians). There was a reason why he and Ninth went out of their way to ensure that Nana will have the best and farthest medical establishment from Namimori as possible (they were in the middle of an 'impromptu' vacation in the US). Certainly, there was a reason why Ganauche was in the same hospital where Nana was giving birth right now.

There was no doubt in the minds of the people who are aware of the current situation that if any information about his family – about his life as Sawada Iemitsu and not the fear-inspiring young lion of the Vongola – would come to surface, enemy _famiglia _would stop at nothing to get their filthy hands on them to gain leverage over him.

It was already worse of having to think of his family being kidnapped and held hostage, but it was nothing if the majority of the mob will know that his son was a potential Vongola heir, being one of the last direct descendants of Primo himself.

After all, it was a well-known fact inside the Vongola and a few precious allies and, unfortunately, information brokers and resourceful Mafiosi that Sawada Iemitsu was the last direct descendant of Vongola Primo. Everyone will get a field day once knowledge that another potential Vongola heir has been born, and if this won't be kept secret then Nana and their child would constantly

Iemitsu was very worried for his family's safety. If the whole of the mafia got wind about his wife and child, they would surely be hunted down – to gain the upper hand over the Vongola, to use them against him, to experiment on his child if they will find out that he had the Sky flame burning bright within him.

He closed his eyes to block everything away. No, they weren't sure that his baby would have the potential to wield the power of the Sky. If he was lucky, then his son and his son's son and their sons wouldn't get caught up in the dark business that was the Mafia. If he was lucky, his family would remain ignorant of the real line of business he got himself caught up in.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Ganauche grouched out. Iemitsu opened his eyes and blinked at him.

"I'm sorry, what was the last part again?" No need to say that he didn't hear all of it.

The man in his late-thirties sighed exasperatedly. "No, you weren't listening. And here I am being considerate at telling you, without jest and sarcasm and certainly without 'fooling around' as you call it, mind you, that everything's fine and under control. The other guardians are scattered inside the hospital under the mist's disguise and your subordinates are diligently scanning the perimeter. The latest report, which was five minutes ago, says that nothing suspicious is going on. It looks like no other _famiglia _knows a thing about this. "

Iemitsu visibly relaxed in his seat. "That's a relief to hear. Nana'll be okay," he muttered under his breath.

Ganauche nodded in agreement, with an amused smile gracing his lips as he finally heard the name of the woman Iemitsu was betrothed to. "So, is it a boy or a girl? You could at least say the little tyke's gender," he prodded him. As mentioned before, everything about the baby was kept under lockdown. Iemitsu might not acknowledge it but Vongola's upper echelons were quite excited at the fact that Primo's lineage continues to live on. They have wanted to see for some time now the lucky woman who gets to carry his descendant. And the descendant, too, of course.

Iemitsu waved a hand dismissively. "We'll see."

* * *

He continued his agitated pacing down the empty corridor, for the last few hours he had been alternating to sitting down in suspended animation, staring blankly at the red light on top of the closed doors, checking his watch every minute, anything that might have labeled him as ADHD. He was not though, ADHD that is, he was just thoroughly impatient and anxious and goddamned worried right now that he couldn't keep himself still. He had been waiting for ten hours and still there wasn't any sign that the muffled screaming from the other side of the door was about to let up. It was his wife in there, trying her hardest to give birth to their first baby, and she was in pain. Iemitsu didn't know whether to thank the gods that he wasn't there to be witness of her pain or curse them for not being there by her side. He knew that Nana would say that it wasn't his fault and that he shouldn't feel guilty over nothing but he did.

The way the other guardians come and go didn't help Iemitsu's nerves one bit. He knew that they meant well, but they were hardly stealthy at their way of expressing concern. Ganauche, in particular, was complaining how much of a worry-wart he was while the others treated him like he was fragile China doll or something. It was infuriating but Iemitsu couldn't do anything because worry was eating away at him.

Just as Iemitsu thought that he couldn't last longer and all the waiting has already made him insane, the light shut off and the door opened, revealing a young nurse carrying a white bundle on her arms as though it was the most fragile and precious thing in the world. In a flash, Iemitsu was by her side.

"What happened? How is it? How's my wife? Where's my baby?" Iemitsu rambled while gesticulating almost like a madman. The nurse tried to prevent the giggle that threatened to escape her lips at the man's antics. She brought down her mask and gave him a kind smile.

"Nothing to worry, sir. Your wife is safe and will be in top shape after a few good hours of sleeps and the right vitamins and nutrients. As for your baby…" she held out her hands and her smile had a hint of pride in it, like she was presenting her own child. "Congratulations, he's a perfectly healthy boy."

Iemitsu gulped in apprehensiveness, suddenly thinking about the murky future ahead. He was prepared for everything – every burden, every sacrifice he has to make just to make his family safe. He knew that he won't be always there for his wife, for his son, and that he was damning himself to a future of lies and deceit that he had to say to his own real family. Because life was hard like that, because being a Mafiosi meant to be like that – someone who had to sacrifice anything for the good of his famiglia, even at the extent of his own family. He thought that he had prepared himself for that and that while he knew it would hurt, he knew that everything would be alright. Would it?

The doubts started to creep in his mind – all the dark thoughts and whispers that everything was a mistake – they started eating away at his conscience. He was able to suppress them to the darkest recesses of his mind for the last few years but now that he was about to take his first child into his arms for the very first time the whole weight of his situation had fully rested on his shoulders. It was crippling him.

He forced to move his hands and finally, _finally_, took his newborn son into his arms. He couldn't prevent the sheepish blush that colored his cheeks lightly as he fumbled – _fumbled_ – with his hands when he touched the precious parcel the stork had given him. A Mafioso like him who had wielded all sorts of weapons expertly and had signed every peace treaty and paperwork with strong strokes of his large hands – he wondered how his subordinates would react if they saw how clumsy he acted right now. He blamed it on the nervousness and _the_ thoughts as to why he couldn't properly move his body. Once he settled his arms and the baby was comfortable Iemitsu – half excited and half nervous – took his first peek at his son.

He was beautiful.

Iemitsu's breath caught, much like how he first saw Nana a few years ago. Sure, his baby was only a few minutes old and his looks could change easily but Iemitsu was sure that his boy would be quite a looker. He had plump and healthy cheeks, a cute nose, full pink lips, and a petite body. His hair was fluffy and the same shade of brown as his mom, his smooth skin was a mix of Nana's pale Japanese skin and Iemitsu's tanned Mediterranean complexion, his child was also of small built. It looks like he won't be taking much after Iemitsu – which was a relief because it might just protect him from enemies and kidnappers and such.

Maybe it was just the moment getting to him, but with the small child in his arms, Iemitsu didn't feel fear or nervousness at that thought. The proud father finally felt reassured. All the worries, fear, uncertainty, and dangers of having a family outside the Mafia melted away as his mind could only register the light weight in his arms and the warm feel of a small body against his chest. He could only watch as his small, unbearably cute and adorable, son breath evenly with his lips parting slightly at every breath. Iemitsu chuckled, it was ironic how it was the child who was comforting his father but he would imprint the memory in his mind. Iemitsu would remember this moment because right here, right now, it was perfect. Nothing would be able to penetrate the wide bubble of happiness he was feeling. Iemitsu was sure that even if things weren't alright, he would _make_ it alright for the sake of the beautiful angels that graced his dark, drifting life.

The baby stirred in his arms as he yawned, making a very cute and nosebleed-worthy expression. Iemitsu cooed very uncharacteristically and which would have made countless Mafiosi faint on the sight of the Vongola Adviser and CEDEF leader acting so _weird_. He couldn't help it though because the way his son's lips made a small 'o' and how his small fists bumped harmlessly at his hard chest in an attempt at a stretch and how his small baby drooled all over the place. It was unbearably and devastatingly _cute_.

Iemitsu's grin grew to almost frightening proportions. "Who's your daddy? Who's your daddy my little _babykins_? That's right, I'm your daddy! I'm a daddy!" he said excitedly and then turned towards the door where his wife was still in, "Look Nana! I'm a daddy! I'm daddy of my own little tuna!" he all but shouted. Even the nurse had to turn and burst out laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of the grown man, she was sure that if he could he would be doing a victory dance right now. But the moment was so much more than that, because he knew, as soon as he felt the warm weight against him, that he would do everything to protect his son. He's not sure if things will be alright but he's sure as hell he'll _make_ everything alright.

The newborn child opened his eyes, looking around him to locate where all the noise was coming from. and cooed back at Iemitsu. The proud father looked down at his son with slightly wide eyes. There was a small, toothless smile on his lips and big, brown eyes stared up at him under thick lashes.

Apparently, Mafiosi aren't really good at holding back nosebleeds, because that was exactly what Iemitsu did. It was a lucky thing that the only witnesses to his shame were a giggling baby, a shocked and panicky nurse, and a long dead Mafia boss.

* * *

Giotto didn't show signs of stopping even as he was starting to wheeze for the life of him. He was clutching at his painful sides and still laughing his head off so loudly that he might have disturbed the other bosses on the other side. He couldn't stop though even if he wanted to. The sight of his descendant with a face as red as a tomato and running towards the bathroom as if a demon was chasing him was just priceless.

Not to mention, Iemitsu saying 'babykins'? Now that was just _precious_. Also the 'tuna' nickname. Iemitsu has bad naming sense. Thank god Nana was the one who thought up of the name yet Iemitsu couldn't even give a proper nickname.

The blond finally controlled his laughter and slowly sat up properly against the tree again. He wiped the tears from his eyes and finally managed to settle down, his face still wearing an amused grin.

He was now _very_ curious. He still hasn't got his first glimpse of his newest, many-times great grandson. No, he hadn't watched Nana go into labor thank you very much. He had seen enough to call it quits for a lifetime. But right now, he was reconsidering his decision because he certainly can't handle the suspense as well as he thought he could. Truth be told he was squirming every so often just trying to see his grandson. Iemitsu, the big oaf, kept hugging the baby to himself and the nurse who was handling the baby now couldn't keep her face away from _his_ grandson. She was fussing over him to the point Giotto could get her fired for improper handling of newborn babies, constantly cooing and poking the baby's tummy to get small noises out of him.

Giotto would have whined. It was so not _fair_. Why does she get to do those before him when Giotto was family!

Oh yeah, because he was _dead_.

Damn.

When the nurse finally left his grandson in the nursery after being ordered to attend to another patient, Giotto sighed in relief. He waited when the nurse has finally left the room before he focused on the scene.

The little tyke was adorable, Giotto thought as the cheeky grin grew on his handsome face. There was drool dripping down one side of grandson's chin as he sucked lightly on his thumb. He was sleeping away again and the way his little chest lifted in steady breaths gave an impression of peacefulness, especially the serene expression on his face. Just looking at him made Giotto's mind finally calm down in a way he hadn't experienced for a long time. It actually felt like the way his inner turmoil ceased whenever he was in Hyper Dying Will Mode. It was now clear to him why the others acted so attached to the baby just by laying their eyes on him once. If this is what they felt whenever nearing little Tsunayoshi, Giotto wouldn't blame them. That didn't mean Giotto would permit anyone to near his adorable grandson though, he was sure that when he grew up all sorts of characters would come to him. Primo trusted his Hyper Intuition to the letter after all.

The only problem for his 'Great Giotto Rescue' was that he was dead. How could he protect his grandson when he was _dead_?

Again, _damn_.

As he sulked over his misfortune, his sunset eyes caught sight of Tsuna wriggling about in his cocoon of a blanket. He watched forlornly, thinking that his precious little grandson was probably suffocating inside the blanket the nurse had hastily put around him.

Giotto's eyes lit up as he suddenly remembered those months ago that he had been able to touch Nana's stomach. Of course he had tried to try it on other things but it didn't work so he thought that it was just a product of his bored mind's imagination. But maybe… a thought struck him. Maybe he could only touch humans and as he thought about it Giotto couldn't help but revel at his own stupidity. All this time he had been trying with objects, but maybe humans were within his limits.

He reached out again to the misty portal and was not really surprised when his hands slipped though this time. Slowly, his hands reached out to the blankets covering Tsuna's body.

Giotto smiled triumphantly when he was able to touch it and chuckled at the sudden warmth that invaded his senses. It looks like he could also touch objects also in direct contact with humans. Giotto marveled at the new knowledge he had gained at thought up of many things that he would be able to do with it. Watching over the Sawadas turned out to be fruitful in more ways than one, at least it made him think of more possibilities while he spend his time locked away in the Vongola ring without any real purpose.

He took his time fixing the blankets around little Tsunayoshi. His grandson was like a flickering flame, full of gentle flames that warmed his translucent body. Each heartbeat like a pulsing heat under his fingers. Maybe it was just his imagination but it felt like his particles weren't as scattered as before, like his skin didn't look as see-through as before, and that he almost felt alive again. Nah, definitely his imagination.

With the blanket finally in place, Giotto decided to leave his descendant into his sleep. He sighed, not really, wanting to leave now but it would probably best to. He gave one final caress on the baby's forehead and his final words before he retracted his hand back from the misty portal completely, "Welcome to the Sawada family, dear Tsunayoshi."

Giotto, who had turned his head away, missed to see the pure orange flames that flickered to life on his descendant's forehead, right where his fingers were placed.

* * *

Giotto had his fair share of dreams – from happy ones that left him hanging every time he woke up to the scary nightmares that caused him to wake up in the middle of the night. Of course, there were his least favorite ones, the dreams that were actually memories and usually he dreamed of memories he'd rather forget.

There were his latest dreams too, the ones he had while inside the Vongola rings whenever he felt like sleeping (it wasn't really a necessity but more of a pastime for the Vongola bosses). His dreams would consist mostly of current happenings in the world of the living in and out of the Mafia. The bosses, sometimes, also had the liberty to change from scene to scene as they wished.

So when the garbled images and sounds invaded his sleep, the blond was surprised to know that he had no idea of where he was right now. And whether if he was actually dreaming, awake or just hallucinating. He could see nothing, well the more accurate term would be his eyes couldn't identify what he was seeing. Everything was just a mix of colors and shapes that constantly changed and vaguely formed images. Primo tried to change the scene he was in now and was again surprised when he found out that he could not. He tried again and again and also tried to force himself awake to no avail.

He was starting to panic now as he scrambled his brain to make sense of his current situation. Some force was blocking his exit and he was now sure that this was not a dream. He never had a dream as surreal as this and he doubted that his mind was capable of dreaming up something like this.

Could this be an effect of the mist? No, he could not feel any flame pressure around him. Was he hallucinating? Highly unlikely. Were the other bosses pulling a prank on him? They better not or they'll find themselves badly bruised and missing a few of their teeth.

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud sound which vaguely resembled words. He looked around him and waited for something to happen. The images suddenly became fuzzy and bright and that voice said something again.

"Tu…! Fa-r… -ly…"

Giotto frowned, unable to understand what was being said. "Um… hello?" he said aloud, feeling quite foolish as he did so.

More sounds and colors invaded his dull senses and Giotto wondered just what the heck was going on. It wasn't even a matter if the other bosses were laughing at him right now (if this was all an elaborate and not funny prank), besides his intuition is currently screaming at him nonstop and trying to tell him something. But what it was he had no idea.

_'Calm down. Deep breaths and focus,' _he thought to himself. He was a freaking Mafia boss! Founder of the Vongola famiglia and the favorite target of surprises! He should be able to handle something like this. Why was he panicking?

_'I've lost my touch. And I'm starting to get old.'_

He pushed the stupid thought away and shredded it to pieces with a vengeance before he focused. He didn't really mean to activate his dying will flames so he was surprised, yet again, to feel familiar orange flames that he hadn't activated for quite some time now flare to life on his forehead. He didn't really mind it though because he knew he needed the clarity and clairvoyance that came with it to perfectly see what is truly going on. When he opened his eyes the fuzzy images became clearer, sharper. The sounds became more distinct and he could recognize the words being said. He finally saw and heard what he had not a while ago.

And he didn't like it one bit.

There, like two children huddled together over a Christmas present, were Iemitsu and Nana both beaming brightly at him. The scene was so wrong in many ways and it wasn't the fact that he could have been blinded by the 100 watts smile both of them were wearing.

It was the fact that they were looking _down_ at him – literally.

If the spiky-haired blond would be standing beside them, he would just be a bit taller than Iemitsu and noticeably taller than Nana. If they were side by side. But the two of them were bent towards him with little space in between. Giotto didn't need to be solid to know that he won't manage to fit between the couple.

Besides, Giotto should be the one looking down at them. He lived up in the sky. Well, an artificial sky inside a ring. But it was beside the point.

He suddenly heard a high-pitched sound resonate around him and he didn't need his famed intuition to know that the sound came from him. He didn't scream like a woman, if that's what you're thinking. He was twenty-three and his voice was certainly not that _high_.

The thought was cut short when Iemitsu suddenly extended his arms towards him. He got a bad feeling about it and tried to edge away but the problem was, he couldn't move. This time, he outright panicked because everything that was happening right now was on a whole new level of weird. Being a mobster would do nothing to prepare him for this and he knew that other people in his shoes would have done the same, or probably do something more drastic.

Giotto could only let his jaw fall when Iemitsu managed to carry him from Nana and easily fit him in his arms.

Oh god, was he that small? He wasn't supposed to be that small! It didn't end there though because he saw tiny arms rising to touch Iemitsu's chin and later recoil away at the feel of the man's stubble. Normally, it would have been just a normal scene but the problem here was he couldn't see the owner of the raised appendages, which means he was the one supposedly moving his arms out. Which he was pretty sure he wasn't doing right now, he was frozen in his spot.

There was also the question – why were his arms so _tiny_?!

"That's right! Who's your daddy? I'm your daddy! Come on, give daddy a big smile son! Come on my little Tsunayoshi!"

...Daddy? Son? Just what the hell is going on here! He was Iemitsu's great great great great _grandfather_! Could it be that-?

No. No no no no.

The surprise was already fading away and in its wake, was horror. With dawning realization, the weight of his current situation was settling on his tongue like styrofoam.

_No no no no._

He heard that shrill sound again and this time he knew it was laughter. He also knew that it wasn't him in control of his body… or should he say the body he inhabits currently. No, it was just impossible – plain impossible and not to mention ridiculous. He was probably going senile, the long, long years he had lived was starting to catch up on him.

_'If you could get trapped in a ring, then it's plausible to get trapped in a child's body', _a traitorous part of his mind whispered to him. Giotto could see the logic but it still didn't change the fact that it was not easy to accept. So what, he got trapped inside a ring first and later in his grandson? Where was the sense in that? And why don't the stupid supernatural things just leave him _alone_!

Iemitsu moved him so that he – no, the baby – could be more comfortable in his arms. He had him positioned in such a way that he could see their reflection on the small mirror standing on the bedside table. He could only see three people. A man, a woman and a child in between them. No sign of a man with blond hair that stuck up in every direction with strange orange-colored eyes. Damn, just as he had thought. It really was official, no point denying it.

His life was just made up of a series of hu-hah's and surprises. He just didn't know whether they were bad or not. Everything was just so confusing that he didn't know what to think anymore. How did this happen? Why did this happen? Is all of this real? What does all of these even mean?

As if on a response to the questions coursing rapid mile per second through his mind, the child – his grandson – started bawling his eyes out to the surprise of both parents.

Giotto just watched as both parents cooed and shushed the child as best as they could. He took a deep breath, not knowing if what he was about to do will cause any effect but he will at least try.

"Um, Tsunayoshi, you should stop crying now. Shush. Everything will be fine," he tried to comfort the child but it seemed like he was trying to convince himself. But it didn't matter because it worked like a trick. The baby stopped crying and yawned. Inside, Giotto felt calm and happy that he was able to do something. It was at that moment that he made his decision. If he was going to be a hitchhiker in his grandson's consciousness, then he should do something for Tsunayoshi.

He grinned. It was set. He was officially Tsunayoshi's babysitter.

* * *

**Comments are appreciated!**


End file.
